Algo Inesperado
by bellhitsugaya
Summary: One shot IchiRuki Si no hubiese abierto la boca todo seguiría tal cual como estaba, pero noo, simplemente tenía que decirlo, y lo peor de todo es que hasta a mí me tomo por sorpresa, estúpido cabeza de zanahoria y las cosas que me hace decir...


One shot IchiRuki

POV Rukia

Más de una vez le he demostrado que sin que sin dudarlo un segundo soy capaz de ponerme en el medio y dar mi vida por la suya. He hecho todo lo que he podido para poder ayudarlo peleando a su lado, cuidando su espalda y evitando volver a ser la damisela en apuros a la que siempre tienen que salvar. Pero aun así nuestra relación queda constantemente etiquetada como una buena amistad y no por los que nos rodean, ya que ellos están más que al tanto de mis sentimientos, sino por él. Aquel por el que estoy dispuesta a hacer casi todo, es el único suficientemente denso y estúpido como para no darse cuenta de todas las señales que mis acciones le mandan de forma nada indirecta.

Desde el closet vi fijamente a Ichigo que estaba haciendo sus deberes del colegio, sentado en su mesa de estudio, con una expresión de frustración que lograba que yo no pudiera evitar sonreír de lado. Mis pensamientos últimamente estaban yendo cada vez más en un terreno peligroso y prohibido para mí, y me encontraba teniéndolos más y más seguido, por supuesto mi querido cabeza de zanahoria era totalmente ignorante a esto pero sinceramente eso era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada. Suspiré de nuevo al tener en cuenta lo patético de mi situación, Ichigo, ya con su tarea arrojada a un lado para hacerla después, se encontraba mirándome con una expresión de pregunta con su típica ceja levantada.

-¿Qué pasa enana? Que yo sepa soy el único que se tiene que romper la cabeza con estupideces del colegio- me preguntó todavía enojado con los deberes que le habían mandado, lo miré a la cara con cierta esperanza de que se diera cuenta de lo que realmente me estaba pasando pero esa esperanza fue aplastada cruelmente tan rápido como vino en el momento en el que Ichigo volvió a abrir su boca

-¿Algún problema con los Kuchiki o algo así?- trató de adivinar con lo primero que se le vino a la mente mientras se rascaba su anaranjada cabellera, su muy fallido intento solo me hizo enojarme conmigo misma por todavía tener ciertas esperanzas

-Nada fresita, alguien tan denso y despistado como tú no lo entendería- alegué sin dudarlo un segundo ocultando un poco lo decepcionada que estaba, después de todo ¿para qué ocultar lo ignorante que es?

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldita enana?!-me preguntó levantándose enojado, yo salté del closet y me paré frente a él, también enojada y mirándolo a los ojos

-¡Lo que oíste cabeza de zanahoria!- contesté y con ese "nada ofensivo" comentario de nuevo comenzamos otra de nuestras peleas rutinarias que se hacían cada vez más y más frecuentes, o por lo menos eso era hasta que Ichigo agregó la gota que colmó el vaso

-¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa últimamente?! ¡No te entiendo en lo más mínimo!- con ese pequeño comentario mi carácter se fue a las nubes y mi boca tomó vida propia

-¡¿Qué más me va a pasar idiota?! ¡Me enamoré de ti!- grité antes de saber lo que estaba diciendo, cuando su respuesta fue un gran silencio, supe que había dicho algo que no debía y mis manos fueron a mi boca tapándola en un estúpido intento de no decir más burradas. La expresión de sorpresa del rostro de Ichigo sobrepasaba por mucho la que yo tenía de que esas palabras hayan salido de mi boca, supe que su mente se había quedado en blanco por el shock y tomé eso como una oportunidad para salir de ahí rápido.

Shumpee fuera de la habitación al primer lugar donde mis piernas me llevaran, en este caso fue al parque, que por lo tarde que era se encontraba cubierto por un manto de oscuridad que se desvanecía solo en algunas partes gracias a las luces que estaban estratégicamente puestas de forma que las caminerias quedaban iluminadas junto con los bancos que estaban a sus lados en donde cómodamente podrían sentarse cuatro personas.

Me senté en uno de los bancos y mi mano derecha se fue automáticamente a mi pelo negro corto, con frustración lo alboroté un poco y apoyé mis dos brazos en mis piernas mirando al piso, enojada conmigo misma.

-¿Será que me contagiaron lo tonto?¡¿Por qué demonios dije eso?!- me pregunté casi en un susurro, mi cara estaba ardiendo en un sonrojo que, si era por la vergüenza o la rabia no tenía idea pero definitivamente iba a tardar un rato en irse. Traté de calmarme un poco respirando y viendo mi alrededor pero ni los frondosos y verdes árboles ni las hermosas flores que estaban plantadas en la grama lograban distraerme lo suficiente como para que mi sonrojo bajara, suspiré y oí un ruido cerca, pensando que podría ser un hollow me levanté rápidamente y coloqué mi mano en el mando de mi espada lista para atacar pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa dos brazos me rodearon trayéndome contra un firme pecho plano imposibilitándome cualquier intento de atacar, traté de zafarme de aquel fuerte agarre pero me detuve cuando reconocí la presencia de la persona que me había "atrapado" o debería decir el shinigami sustituto más denso del mundo que ahora se encontraba abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho.

Con todo el valor que pude reunir, subí la cabeza para ver la expresión que él tenía pero no pude ver nada, ya que él estaba mirando para un lado mientras apretaba su rostro a mi cabeza. Mis manos subieron con dificultad y lentitud a su cara, sutilmente traté de hacer que me mirara a los ojos, pero él se resistía tercamente

-Ichigo déjame ver tu cara- le supliqué en un tono que bien podría ser un susurro, él se relajó un poco y dejó que mis manos movieran su cara hasta que su expresión se hiciera visible, perdí el aliento al verlo y mis pensamientos de duda y preocupación de esfumaron. Sus mejillas estaban mucho más rojas que las mías, sus cejas estaban relajadas a diferencia de lo tensas que se ponían cuando estaba enojado y su boca estaba un poco curvada hacia arriba haciendo una sonrisa tierna y adorable, además de muy cálida y amable. Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba, mi cuerpo se relajó, mis manos bajaron de su rostro a su pecho y mi cabeza se recostó en él.

-Y, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?- le pregunté queriendo oír con palabras lo que ya me había dicho con sus acciones y expresiones, él tomó aire tratando de sacar valor y no arruinarlo todo.

-No sabes cuánto quise oír eso durante todo este tiempo, pero era demasiado cobarde como para decírtelo y posiblemente arruinar lo que teníamos, realmente me atrapaste –contestó sin perder su sonrisa mientras se acercaba más a mí y dejaba un suave beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza. Durante largo rato nos quedamos abrazados en el ligeramente iluminado parque, sintiéndonos como si fuéramos lo únicos en el mundo, no nos importó que estuviéramos en nuestros atuendos de shinigami parados en uno de los lugares más patrullados de la ciudad , solo nos quedamos ahí felices de romper aquella etiqueta que habíamos puesto y de por fin estar juntos.

 **NA: Hola a todos, sinceramente hasta a mi me sorprendió que escribiera este one shot, porque personalmente me gusta más el HitsuRuki, pero solo se me ocurrió la idea y no podemos malgastar la inspiración ¿verdad?, gracias por leerXD**


End file.
